Work machines such as integrated tool carriers, skid steer loaders, backhoe loaders, excavators, and a wide variety of other work machines typically have a plurality of hydraulically controlled implements that may be interchangeably attached to the work machine to perform a particular work function. These implements are normally controlled through an implement control system having one or more hydraulic systems that are used to actuate and control the implement's lift mechanism, tilt mechanism, or auxiliary mechanisms. These implements are likewise controlled through the use of various operator input devices such as one or more implement control levers, foot pedals, or joysticks. Many of these implements have a need for changeable operating characteristics. For example, a stump grinder needs to be able to increase its hydraulic flow rate so as to increase the cutting head speed when grinding a very hard stump. It is, therefore, beneficial to have the ability to change the operating characteristics of an implement.
One known method of changing the operating condition of an implement of a power machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,213 issued to Loraas et. al. on Sep. 28, 1999. It discloses a power machine and an implement suitable for attachment to the power machine, the implement including an electronic controller attached thereon and a power actuator removably attached thereto. The implement with the electronic controller attached thereto is configured to control the power actuator based on operator input signals from operator inputs. Having an implement with an electronic controller restricts the flexibility of the operation of the work machine by restricting the use of implements with the power machine to only those that have the electronic controller. Dependency on the electronic controller being attached to the implement requires that either the implement be manufactured or retrofitted with the electronic controller. Both of these requirements will increase the overall cost of the implement as compared to an implement that does not require the electronic controller to be attached thereto.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.